It all started with a Birthday Party
by Digistar1
Summary: Just a little fic to pass the time.


This is my fic that I'm working on at the moment, I started this because fan fiction was acting really weird and I couldn't be bothered working on my other one. Anyways important info. Kari is turning 14 and Sora is 16 so work all the other ages out from there. Mimi is visiting from America so she appears in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything not even a pen, I am really, really poor so don't sue me cos you'll just end up wasting your money and to all those lawyers out there back, I say back or I'll set my dog on you. You will feel the pain of the licking of the feet. Seriously my dog is a cute little Silky terrier. She is like a Yorkshire terrier and really cute. Ok enough with the rambling. On with the Story!

**************************************************************************

Sora was searching for a birthday present for Kari and so far had, had no luck. She wanted something special for Kari it was her fourteenth birthday and Sora felt that she needed something a little different from the usual gifts. Kari wasn't the little girl she was when Sora had first met her.

Turning down a little alley, Sora spotted a shop. The sign read The Living Tree. "What the hell, I haven't found anything else yet" Sora opened the door and entered the dimly lit store. From right off the mark Sora could tell it was a very unusual store. There were good luck charms from all of the world and she could even make out runes. In the corner there were what appeared to be medieval clothing. "Next time there's a fancy dress party, I've got to come back here." She thought. 

"Hello deary," Making Sora jump. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Sora peered around trying to spot the owner of the creepy voice. Her eyes came to rest on a little old lady who was sitting on a stool. Sora had failed to notice her on the way in. "No, I mean yes, I mean no." Sora was getting creeped out by the way the woman's watery blue eyes bored a hole through her.

"I do need help, I've got a young friend whose having a birthday today and I'm getting desperate. I need to find a present for tonight. I was going to do it last week but then things came up and I didn't have the time." Sora knew she was rambling but she felt she had to explain everything. The woman hopped off the stool and slowly nodded. "How old is this girl turning and is she interested in boys?" Sora thought it was a weird question especially the last bit but if the woman was going to help her she might as well tell her everything she could.

"She's turning fourteen and yes she's interested in boys." Sora stated. The woman quickly turned around and headed to what Sora presumed was the back room. She came back and handed a glass bottle to with a red liquid in it. "This is a perfume that will make any man fall in love with you. I would advise you to tell your young friend to only use the smallest amounts and only wear it around someone she likes."

Sora nodded and looked at her watch. "Ohmygoshi'msorry,ireallygottogocanyouringitupandwrapitupreallyquickly?Please?" Amazingly the lady managed to catch it all and did so accordingly, completing the proceed in record breaking speed. Sora picked the bag up, muttered her thanks and ran all the way home. 

When she had entered the store it had been twelve, but now it was three thirty in the afternoon. She had thought it was weird to spend that much time in the store and not notice it but since she was now running late she forgot it in her haste to get home and grab her things before heading over to the Kamiya's. The party started at four and she didn't want to be late.

She got outside the Kamiya's door and stopped, she rested a few moments to get her breath back before she rang the door bell. "SORA" yelled Mimi running up to Sora and hugging her. "Hi Sora, I was kinda getting worried, I mean you're always so punctual but you were late today." Kari had opened the door and wisely moved out of the way when Mimi ran towards her. Mimi pulling away from the hug said "She's not late she's fashionably early." Yolie stated "Yeah only Mimi would think something like being late was fashionable." 

"Hey that's not fair Yolie and the reason I'm so excited to see you Sora is because," Mimi paused making sure she held everybody's attention. "I'm staying here till I finish school." The whole room was silent for a few minutes and then it erupted in cheers. Yolie started dancing and repeatedly singing "Mimi's staying." Kari and Sora hugged her.

After a few moments Sora noticed something " Kari, where's Tai and your parents." "Well Tai is going to a party and staying over at someone's house and my parents are out for the night, I got some DVD's to watch and I'm ordering pizza later and I have tons of lollies to eat." 

The night passed as any girl's only sleepover did. There was truth or dare, exchanging secret crushes and secrets, gossip spoken of, making fun over people they don't like, telling each other about movies they had seen recently, clothes they wanted and discussing who was hotter, Chad Michael Murray, Orlando Bloom or Hayden Christensen.

(A/N In my opinion I like all three of them the same but I like O.B. the most) 

They watched movies and pigged out on the lollies. In the end it was decided by all that it was a very good sleepover. They didn't sleep at all except for an hour between five and six. Kari had decided to open the gifts after the sleepover and they were all stacked up on a table in the living room. Once the other girls left Kari tidied up the apartment before heading back to bed.


End file.
